My Time at Ouran Academy
by booklover181
Summary: How would Sherlock Holmes little sister handle meeting the Host Club four months after being kidnapped by Moriarty in the Great Game?
1. Character Info

_**New story! I shouldn't do this but I had this idea for a while and decided to write it. This Dare is almost the same as the Dare in my other story "Sherlock's Sister" but with some small differences. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story and if your interested PM me.**_

**Name:** (Real name- Delores Ivory Clare Holmes) (Name in Japan- Dare Fujioka)

**Nicknames:** Dare, Ivy

**Age:** 14

**Eye Color: **Pale Blue

**Hair Color & Length: **Black hair with red highlights that curls at the ends. Unevenly cut boys length with her bangs hanging in her eyes (until the host club re-cuts it)

**Family:** Mrs. Holmes (mother)

Mr. Holmes (father)

? (Oldest brother)

Mycroft Holmes (second older brother)

Sherlock Holmes (third older brother)

Merlin Holmes (older twin brother)

Daniel Holmes aka: Danny Fujioka (second older twin brother)

[Merlin, Danny, and Dare are triplets]

Ranka Fujioka (first cousin)

Haruhi Fujioka (second cousin)

**Her life in London and why she moved:** Mycroft and Sherlock felt that their parents traveled too often for their younger siblings to have a proper childhood. So they decided that they would raise them themselves. Dare went with Sherlock, Danny went with Mycroft and Merlin chose to stay with their parents. Dare and Danny never had much interaction with each other than on holidays and the mandatory time that they are forced to spend time with each other. Their guardians spent the majority of the time arguing with each other, thus accidently causing Dare and Danny to fight constantly and think that is the only way they can interact with each other, since Mycroft and Sherlock never taught them how they should show affection to each other. Merlin was raised by their parents and was in a more nurturing environment as well as being taught to be kind to everyone and was not forced to be an academic genius like his younger siblings. Making Merlin the "nice Holmes."

Sherlock had home schooled her before she started public schooling and had her at a college learning level by the time she was 6. So she graduated high school at the age of 10, starting the competition between her and Danny to be "the smarter Holmes."

Since Dare lived with Sherlock, she went on cases with him and later on with John when he decided to become flatmates with them. Dare had learn how to deduce people and what to look for in a crime scene, and since she was raised with Sherlock and had Mycroft looking over her shoulder; her list of fears and what she finds disgusting is next to nothing .

Two days before what Sherlock called the 'Great Game' Moriarty kidnapped Dare and used it as extra insurance that Sherlock and John would play his game. During the time she was held captive Moriarty had tortured her and had gave her many cuts, the worst being on her right leg, where Moriarty had stabbed a metal rod straight through her thigh. An injuries that will take a long time to heal and leave long lasting scars mentally and physically.

One month after the kidnapping and the triplets turned 14; Mycroft, Sherlock, John and the parents decided it would be safer for Dare to move to Japan and stay with their cousin Ranka and go to school with his daughter Haruhi at Ouran Academy, where Dare would take up his last name and use Dare as her first name. If anyone asked why she has so many scars and a limp, she would say that in London she was riding a bus when a garbage truck missed a stop sign, T-boning the bus. Dare would say that the glass cut her arms, back, and stomach. For her leg she would say that one of the metal rods for the windows broke off and went through her leg. Dare has been staying with the Fujioka's for 3 months.

**Mental problems:** Depression and anxiety. She takes medication for both to make them unnoticeable to herself and to everyone else, but if she missed one dose anyone could see the damage Moriarty had caused her physically.

**Personality:** mischievous, is scary when being threatened, is naturally hyper when in a good mood, sassy when annoyed, is hard on herself due to high expectations from Sherlock and Mycroft, and bulling from her school years in London and the adults that dislike Sherlock as well as put downs from Danny. Likes to act as a rebel whenever she can to show that she controls her own life and to show her independence, since she is constantly being compared to her brothers.

**Physical problem**s: It has only been one month since the kidnapping so Dare is still healing from her cuts, especially the one from her leg. Dare should be using crutches or at the very least a cane, but she is secretly scared of being judged by her peers about her disability. She already had to face school wide bullying at her last school and she is afraid to go through it again.


	2. Today you are a Host Part 1

"Four library rooms, you would think one of them would be quiet." Haruhi sighed. "I'm starting to think that the kids only come to school to have a good time." She started to walk down the hallway in pursuit of a quiet place to study, slow enough for me to keep up with her on crutches.

"Well considering that all the kids that go to this school are rich, it is most likely that they will inherit the business that their families have. So school is pretty much a formality to them." I said. Even though it wouldn't hurt for them to study a little.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

~Time Skip~

We stood in front of the door to the abandoned music room 3. Wait, isn't there some sort of club here? Something to do with parasites or something.

"I guess this is the only place we can study in peace and quiet." Haruhi said while reaching for the door handle.

I grabbed her wrist stopping my cousin from opening the door "Wait, I heard some of the girls talking about this room. Maybe it's not as quiet as we think."

Haruhi thought about it before saying while she opened the door "Well there is only one way to find out."

When she opened the door we were blinded by rose petals.

Once I were able to see again what I saw was not what they were expecting. There was six handsome boys posed 10 feet away from the door.

Haruhi started to freak out once she realize that this was the host club. I should have known at there was no way that so many teenage girls would get excited over parasites. Maybe I am the stupid one out of my brothers.

"This is a Host club?" Haruhi started to back towards the door. Really Haruhi? There is no reason to freak out. Although I don't know what a Host club is, it can't be that bad. Can it?

"Oh it's two boys." the twins said in sync sounding board actually.

What?!Two boys? We're girls! But I guess it makes sense why they would think that, we don't exactly look the part. We are both wearing baggy clothes that would be classified as boy clothes, and our hair is cut to boy lengths. Haruhi cut it because a boy in her neighborhood got gum in it, and decided that long hair is a hassle so she cut it off. I on the other hand, was told that I would never willingly cut my hair short by my twin brother Danny, I took it as a dare and cut it. He also said I would never dye my hair but I only got red streaks, he called it cheating but there wasn't any rules in the first place. It's not a big mystery why my nickname is Dare.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe these young men are in the same class as you." The one with glasses said calmly.

"Yeah but they're shy. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them" the twins said. Do they practice that, I come from triplets and we can't do that, maybe because me and Danny hate each other and Merlin has to be the peace maker.

"Well that wasn't very polite." He said smirking. He knows something.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host club Mr. Honor students." Glasses said politely.

"What! You two must be Haruhi and Dare Fujioka, you must be the exceptional honor students we heard about." The tall blonde said.

Haruhi froze at this "How did you know our names?"

Really? This school has 4 libraries all used for socializing, two honor students suddenly coming to the school must have been a hot topic for a while especially when one of them uses crutches.

"Well you're infamous, it's not every day commoners gain entrance to the academy." Glasses said. I knew- wait, did he just call us commoners?

"You must have audacious nerve to fight you're way into this school as honor students Fujioka's." Ouch. And he called the twins rude.

"Thank you I guess." Haruhi said.

The taller blonde put his hand on her shoulder basically trapping the poor girl "You're welcome. You're a hero to our…" at that point I turned him out and limped to the door, it was too late to rescue Haruhi.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the twins say on either side of me.

"Somewhere interesting. This place seems . . . dull."

Both of them gasp before sharing dramatic horrified looks before the one on the left said "Did you hear that Kaoru he thinks the Host club is boring. It looks like we're going to have to show him how entertaining the Host club is."

So he must be Hikaru, so far the only way I can tell them apart is the part in his hair which is on the right. After I get to know them better I will be able to tell them apart- wait, what am I thinking?! I am not going to stay here any longer than necessary.

"You're right Hikaru. We have a reputation to maintain after all." Kaoru with a mischievous grin on his face.

Uh oh, I really wish I knew what a Host club is. I limp backwards away from them, which unfortunately puts me farther away from the door. I back away until I'm beside Haruhi. Then the tall blonde calls us gay and asks what type of guy we like. Um, there is no other way to interpret what a host club does.

"Ah, it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi said backing away bring me along with her. I'm not complaining, I just want to leave here and never come back.

"Or are you into a guy like me." He says holding her chin. I am okay with being forgotten.

Haruhi panics and backs away without thinking bringing me with her. Causing us to bump into the pedestal knocking the vase that was on it on towards the ground. We both attempt to catch it, but it was just out of our reach. It shattered on impact.

Both of us stated horrified at the mess.

Fuck, we can't even afford the school lunches here! How the hell are we going to pay for the expensive vase?

"Aww" I heard the twins say behind us.

"We were going to feature that renascence vase at an upcoming school auction." One said.

"Oh now you've done it commoners, the bidding on that vase was to start at 8,000,000 yen." the other said.

Shit Shit Shit! Would Mycroft pay for it? No, probably not if we can find another way to pay it off, not to mention I _hate_ asking my brothers for help. Shit!

"One 8,000,000 yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi said panicking. Then turned to me silently asking if Mycroft would pay it. I shook my head, I probably looked really pale, this is defiantly not a good day.

""Um we're going to have to pay you back." Haruhi said turning back to face them. I turned back to them and sat on the floor in shock.

"With what money? You two can't even afford school uniforms" The twins said in sync.

"What is with those grubby outfits you've got on anyways?" Kaoru said. His voice sounds different from Hikaru's.

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Glasses said from behind us.

The tall blonde sat down in the chair. Oh so the tall blonde is Tamaki. "There is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka's. When in Rome you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your bodies. That means starting today you're the host club dogs." Tamaki said.

He called us dogs and we owe them money, did he unintentionally call us his bitches?

Haruhi fainted. What the hell did we get ourselves into?!

~Time Skip~

So our first job was to go shopping, and since it would be a far walk I had to use my crutches, yay (please note my sarcasm I hate crutches).

Why does this school have so many stairs?!

Haruhi being the nice person that she is, walked a very slow easy peace for me keep up and waited patiently for me at each of the stairs.

"Sorry for slowing you down." I said after we got to the top of the last stair case we have to climb (Thank goodness!).

"It's okay. The more time we take the less time we spend at the club. They're a bunch of idiots sending you with me to go shopping when you obviously have an injury!" Haruhi said angrily.

"Yeah. But I would rather hobble around then be in there without another sane person in there." I replied.

"Yeah I understand. Kyoya Ootori is pretty scary. And they don't know the definition of personal space."

They introduced everyone after Haruhi regained consciousness.

"I don't think Kyoya is that scary. He actually reminds me of Mycroft. But you are right about their sense of personal space."

"Hmm, yeah I guess he does kinda remind me of Mycroft." Haruhi agreed after a moment.

We both entered the club room with Haruhi with the stuff they sent us to buy.

"Well speak of the devil. Thank you for doing the shopping little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki said to us winking.

Piglets? I thought we were his bitches, or 'dogs' as Tamaki said earlier. Oh maybe because there are guests here.

"What? Piglets?" I heard Haruhi say beside me. She noticed too.

"Hey, what is this?" Tamaki said holding a jar of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like, coffee." Haruhi said.

"What, have you never seen coffee before?" I said sarcastically. Really there is a label there for a reason.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that is already ground?" Tamaki asked.

Really? It says instant on the front label.

"What do you mean its instant coffee." Haruhi said. Like I said earlier Haruhi is the nice one.

"It's instant?" The girls sitting across from Tamaki asked tilting their heads to the side.

"Whoa. I've heard of this before. Its commoner's coffee. You just add hot water." Tamaki exclaimed.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One of the girls on the other couth said.

"So it's true. Commoners don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." The other one said.

What the heck?! More girls actually came over here.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said beside Haruhi.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru said beside him. So they can read labels.

"That is a lot less than what we usually pay." Kaoru said beside me. I still can only tell the difference by their voices and hair.

"Fine we can go back to the store and get something else. Excuse us for not buying you guy's expensive coffee." Haruhi said annoyed. Really, if they wanted the expensive kind they should have told us.

Tamaki raised his hand "No I'll keep it."

Tamaki stood up "I'm going to give it a try." The rich people gasped. Really. It's just coffee, not like some spicy chili pepper people.

Then he said dramatically "I will drink this coffee!" Then they started clapping.

They can't be serious. Maybe Sherlock is right, everyone outside our family are idiots.

"Aright Haruhi, Dare come over here and make some of this coffee." Tamaki said.

No.

"Oh Tamaki you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it because they bought it." The red head said after it was just me and Haruhi and her.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself." She said smiling to us.

Clearly Haruhi didn't know what to say. While I know quite a few things about her. Firstly she is from a rich family (obviously) and it must be a powerful one since she said it so openly. Secondly she believes that commoners (oh god they got me using it as well) are automatically her servants and are beneath her. Thirdly it looks like she is possessive of Tamaki judging by what she said and probably feels threatened by the attention that Haruhi and I are receiving from him. So that means she will try to defend her 'territory' which means trouble for us later (great a potential bully). Lastly it seems that she thinks that commoners are dirty and disgusting people because they don't have money or power.

"Haruhi, Dare~" I heard Tamaki call.

"We're coming." Haruhi said.

He should read the label there are instructions for idiots that don't know how to make it.

~Time Skip~

Haruhi had to make it since I'm still on crutches and we didn't want to break anything else.

"Here." She said.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said. Why does he make everything sound like an event?

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One girl said.

"I'm scared that if I drink this my father will yell at me." another one said. How is this any grosser (**A/N is that a word? Oh well, it is now.**) then esscargo?(**A/N I don't know how to spell the word for the fancy French dish that has snails in it**)

Tamaki does a fancy dance dip with the girl and says "What if I let you drink it from my mouth."

"Then I would drink it." The girl says dazed. I feel like puking.

Then the other girls start screaming. Seriously?! That would be like drinking his backwash!

"This is ridiculous." I heard Haruhi say quietly beside me. Yes! Haruhi you are the only other sane one here.

~Time Skip~

Haruhi and I walked past the twins doing their brotherly love act. We are bringing tea to the tables and they gave me a cart, at least they are being considerate, kind of.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi said.

Eww, how could they be like that? I can barely stand being in the same country as Danny, and Merlin, well he is an okay brother.

~Time Skip~

Haruhi and I are watching Honey's act.

"Is that boy really a 3rd year student?" Haruhi asked.

"Looks can be deceiving." I replied.

"Very true Dare. Honey-sempi may seem young and childish but he is a prodigy. And then Mori-sempi's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya said coming up beside us.

Haruhi looked nervous about him. Then again she hasn't spent much time around Mycroft.

"Haru-chan, Dare-chan." Honey cried before spinning Haruhi around. I explained to him that I had a leg injury earlier, so he doesn't surprise me like he does with Haruhi.

"Hey Haru-chan Dare-chan do you have some cake with me?" he said happily. Cake? I want cake.

"Thanks but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said looking dizzy.

"What about you Dare-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah of course!" I replied. I like cake but no one lets me have some because I get too hyper, and it's not good when you have to try and stay off your feet.

"No. Your brothers told me not to let you have any sweets until your leg is healed." Haruhi said sternly. Wow she's stricter than Mycroft.

I pouted, and she still held her ground. Dam it's going to be a long 4 months.

"Aww don't be sad Dare." He gave me a hug. Aww he is soo cute! What? If you can see him you would be saying the same thing. He turned to Haruhi "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan."

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi said. How can you say no to a face like that?!

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He said sadly holding his bunny in front of him.

"I guess he is kinda cute huh." Haruhi said.

"He is adorable!" I said. Honey looked surprised by what we said, then it looked like he realised something. I wonder what it was.

He gave the bunny to Haruhi and ran back to his guests. "Take good care of him okay." He called back to us.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyoya said.

"What is this world coming to?" Haruhi said, I nodded.

"And in order for you two to pay off your 8,000,000 yen debt with us. You will both act as the host clubs dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry I meant our errand boys." He said smiling. Why do they smile after they say something rude? It's not like it is something to smile about.

"You too can try to run away if you want to Fujioka's, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way do you two have a passport?" Kyoya said. Haruhi hid behind me. Huh, I guess she's scared.

I turn to him. "Is that threat Mr. Ootori?" I said challengingly.

He looks surprised for a moment before he composed himself. "No, just a friendly reminder."

"Good, because I thought we were going to have a problem. Rest assured Kyoya, Haruhi and I will pay off the debt one way or another." I said giving him a fake smile. Haruhi looked at me like I have a death wish. A Holmes backs down to no one. Besides if I am really in trouble with a company in Japan, Mycroft will just bail me out.

He looked at me surprised, and looked away to six his glasses.

Then Tamaki comes out of nowhere "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerds." He said the last part practically breathing down Haruhi's neck.

Haruhi jumped away with her hand on her neck "Please don't do that again."

"Pervert." I said quietly, only Kyoya heard me.

Unknown to me, I became Kyoya's mystery. So I will be under careful observation, and my secret will be reviled sooner then I hope.

"You two need a make-over or no girl is going to look twice at either of you." Tamaki said.

"Yeah but we're not trying to get girls to look at us." Haruhi and I said at the same time.

"That is the most important thing, you have to learn how to be gentlemen. And please the ladies, like me." Tamaki said holding a red rose. Where did he get the rose?

"I just think it's that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway?" Haruhi said.

"All that really matters is what's on the inside." I said. I wish I didn't care about labels, my life would be so much easier.

**Review to let me know what you think and if there is anything I should change. **


	3. Today you are a Host Part 2

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes its early in the morning and I'm tired, and I still don't have a Beta reader yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Sherlock, only Dare**

"I don't even understand why you have a host club like this." Haruhi said.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi. Beautiful on the inside and out." Tamaki said. Did he even hear what Haruhi and I said about looks?

"Say what?" Haruhi said surprised, thinking the same thing I was.

I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself otherwise how could you go on living. And think about this, why do you think people put works of art in museums? So they can be shared with the world. . ." Tamaki said. He does not get what we are trying to say at all.

"There is a word to describe people like him." Haruhi said beside me.

"Self-centred?" I asked.

"No, that's not it."

"Supercilious?"

"Close, but that's not it. I wish I could remember that word. A pain in the neck? No. There is something that fits him perfectly."

Haruhi said after a moment, "Huh I got it!"

"Did I strike a chord?" Tamaki said beside us.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said. Yeah that's the word.

Tamaki went into an emo corner.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-sempi." Haruhi said.

Each twin put an arm over our shoulders.

"You're a hero alright." One of the twins said.

Tamaki is a pain, but he probably can't help it, like how Sherlock can't tell when something is socially wrong. He is only trying to help us in his own way.

"I'm sorry sempi. But your lesson did strike a small chord with us." Haruhi said while elbowing my side.

I know when to take a hint "Umm, yeah. Your suggestions were very informative."

Tamaki stood up and became is normal obnoxious self again "Really it did? Let me teach you more my friends."

That was fast. Is he bi-polar? I've never met one before, at least this Host club will give me insight. Then again there is the possibility that Haruhi's comment didn't really affect him, and he was just asking for attention. Either way there are some psyclogical issues in Tamaki's head.

"Well he got over that quick." Haruhi said quietly.

"Boss?" Kauro asked.

"Call me king." Tamaki said dramatically. How about no.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting. . ." Kaoru started.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part." Hikaru said walking in front of Haruhi. While Karuo walked in front of me.

"There not exactly Host club material, but maybe took off his glasses it will help." Hikaru said taking off Haruhi's glasses.

"… And if we move Dare's bangs." Kaoru said moving my bangs out of my eyes. Honestly I never had a problem with my bangs being in my eyes, actually I only have bangs to hide the scars that Moriarty made close to my hairline. Then again my bangs don't need to be long to hide them. But adamantly everything does look clearer.

"Hey I need those. I use to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school" Haruhi said.

Tamaki rushed over and pushed the twins out of the way to see what Haruhi and I look without our glasses/bangs.

He snapped his fingers "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it." They replied then grabbed our wrists and dragged us out of the room. How they managed to bring us to the changing room with my crutches in under a minute is beyond me.

The shut the curtain and held up two male uniforms. "Here, change into these uniforms."

"What?! But why?!" Haruhi and I said in sync.

"Don't ask questions," They said before they practically tacked us.

What?! That sound like something a rapist would say.

"No way!" Haruhi said fighting with Kaoru. I on the other hand was using one on my crutches to keep Hikaru a safe distance away.

They kept chanting 'change.'

"Not with you two in here!" I said

"Fine well change but you two have to get out!" Haruhi said kicking the boys out.

~Time Skip~

After what felt like forever with the hair stylist. The club thought cool to have a big reveal with the other members to see how our 'make-over' turned out.

"Umm, sempi?" Haruhi asked from the changing beside me.

Hmm, I look a lot like Sherlock, with the differences of feminine features, a light tan, and thankfully thicker hair. Maybe I should dye all my hair red, to at least try and show that I'm not the same as him. That's probably why Danny bleached his hair and styles it to look like he has a perfect bed head.

Sadly the hairstylist washed out the hair product that I was using to keep my hair from curling at the end, so curly ends are back. Something to fix at home.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

I heard a curtain move.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to keep the uniforms?" Haruhi asked.

"Haru-chan you look so cute." Honey said.

"Come on out Dare. Or we'll drag you out." I heard the twins say outside. Dammit, I guess they didn't forget about me.

I limped out of the changing room.

All of them were staring at me. Staring is bad right? With my experience people stare before they started the insults.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the name calling and snide remarks.

"You look great Dare-chan!" Hunny said. I looked at him shocked, deducing that he actually means it. Oh yeah, they don't know who I am, nor have they seen me make deductions. . . Why does this upset me?

I turn toward Haruhi "Dare you look almost like-"

"Don't say it." I cut her off, I already get compared to my brother's way more than I like.

She gives me an apologetic look after she remembered that I don't like to be compared to my brothers.

"Oh so cute, you both look as pretty as a girls." Tamaki said. How can you say that and not see the truth?

"If we knew this is what you really look like. We would have helped you out sooner." The twins said.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in customers." Kyoya said.

"Yeah know that was just I was thinking." Tamaki said. I call bullshit.

"It looks like our little errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today you are both official members of the host club. I will personally train you both to be first rate hosts. If you can both get 100 customers to request your service, we will forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki said.

"A Host!" Haruhi said. At least I won't have to do much walking.

~Time Skip~

"So Dare is your hair naturally curly or do you style it?" the brunette guest asked.

"Is it true that you are a foreigner?" the second brunette with a ponytail asked.

I am sitting with three customers. Haruhi and I decided that we would do better if we worked separately. But I honestly have no idea what to do, and it's making me nervous! I never had to actually try to get people to like me. People outside my family just assume that I am just like Mycroft or Sherlock, so I never had much of a chance.

I look to Haruhi's table and see that she doesn't know what to do either. I might as well just answer their questions since they are trying to be nice.

"Umm, my hair is naturally curly. I usually use a product that straightens my hair, since curly hair is difficult to brush." I said. They stared at me shocked. What? That doesn't seem to strange, does it?

"You're from Britain?" The first brunette asked. How did she know that?

"Uh, yeah. How did you know th-" I stopped when I realised that I was using my British accent instead the Japanese accent that learned after I got to Japan. I assumed that would be a target for bullying if I used my London accent.

They screamed.

"Please say more!" the girl with the pony tail asked. Wait they like British accents? Hmm. . . I can work with this.

"What do want me to say?" I said seductively, hopefully pulling off Sherlock's smirk when he know he has the upper hand, or what Molly calls his 'sexy smile'.

Two of them got nose bleeds while the other one had bushed a deep red color.

Yeah, I can work with this.

~Time Skip~

Tamaki snapped his fingers "Haruhi, Dare, come here for a second."

I sighed. We're still Tamaki's bitches.

I gave my guests an apologetic smile "Excuse me, I'll only be gone for a second." Then winked and added "Then I'm all yours." Smirking when they screamed again.

Haruhi and I limped/walked over to Tamaki.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"I'd like you two to meet someone." Tamaki said. Hey it's the rich brat from earlier.

"This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki said.

Hmmm, Mycroft warned me what to when someone in a high political positon dislikes you. What was it?

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said with a closed eyed smile. Oh yeah, kill them with kindness. Emphasis on **_kill_**.

"It is lovely for us to be introduced properly." I said smiling handing her a yellow rose with pink tips. They assigned us rose colors when they promoted us. Haruhi got a deep red rose.

Apparently a yellow rose means friendship, and something about . . . falling in love? Then again don't all roses mean something about love?

Tamaki jumped up and started spinning her around. Maybe being injured is a good thing.

"That was so cute! That was very good! Supper good!" Tamaki gushed while still spinning Haruhi around. Do they know the definition of personal space?

"Um Tamaki?" Ayanokoji asked wide eyed.

"Mori-sempi help me!" Haruhi cried.

Mori took on a scary look before going and rescuing Haruhi by lifting her off the ground. He gave her a funny look, and then turned to me and gave me the same look.

"Mori-sempi, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said.

"I already got a dad, I don't need another one." Haruhi replied.

He turned to me "What about you, do you want a hug from daddy?"

I looked at him wide eyed, I am not use to physical displays of affection. Well I am but, not to their extremes. I'm not use to Ranka way of displaying affection either.

I felt two arms go across my shoulders. "Sorry boss, but it looks like Dare is too injured to handle your phrase." The twins said on either side of me.

What?

~Time Skip~

"Hey, where did our bags go?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi and I were looking around for our bags. I thought we left them by our desks, but they're not there.

I looked out the window and frowned. "I have an idea to where they have gone."

Haruhi joined me by the window. "Are you kidding me?! How did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school."

"Believe me. Bullies are everywhere." I said sadly. "And if I'm correct, a certain princess is the culprit."

I turned around and limped down the hallway.

"Hey where are you going?"

I gave her a confused look "To go get our bags?"

"No. if you fell you could cause more injury to your leg. How about I go and get the bags and you tell the host club that I'm going to be late."

I sighed. I didn't want Haruhi to do everything for me, but I guess until I'm all healed I stuck being a useless handicap. Also I really don't want to go to the club alone.

"Yeah I'll go tell them, try not to take too long."

She smiled "I'll be right back," she took off running towards the pond.

I turned to the stairs. Crap, they should invest in an elevator here.

~Short Time Skip~

I walked into the club. There weren't any guests here yet so everyone was waiting.

"Hey Dare. Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked when he came up to me.

"Umm, she is checking out the pond?" I said. It came out more as a question then an answer.

"Oh ,tring to skip out on the club I see. Which pond?"

"The one with the pissing cupid."

"Dare that is not the proper language that a gentleman should have." Tamaki scolded.

"What else was I going to use, the urinating cupid?" I asked.

He sighed, "We can work on it later, and right now I have to retrieve the other commoner." He left looking very annoyed.

I turned back to the rest of the club, all of whome were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that we haven't seen you without Haruhi nearby." Kaoru said.

"I could say the same for four other people in this room." I said giving him a does it matter look.

"Moving on. What is Haruhi really doing Ms. Fujioka?" Kyoya said. Ah, so that's what he knew, and judging by the lack of surprise from the other hosts they know as well.

"Fishing our bags out of the pond, after a one of Tamaki's guests threw it there. Well I suspect it was her anyways." I said.

"And she didn't need help?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed "I can't exactly help her without the chance of ferther injuring my leg."

"Yes you were hospitalised, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm, yeah. I have no intention of going back."

"Why were you in the hospital Dare-chan?" Hunny asked.

"A Garbage truck missed a stop sign, and hit the bus I was on." I said, trying not to remember what happened with Moriarty. "And a window siding broke and went through my leg, and the glass left a lot of cuts on my arms and some on my head." Lie. Most of the scars are from me trying to scratch out the words FREAK and WORTHLESS that Moriarty carved into my arms. Anyone could only see the words if they really looked. Also my self-harm stunt caused everyone to think that I need time away from London.

The club looked upset about the new information given to them about their newest member.

"I so sorry Dare-chan! Don't worry we'll try to help you any way we can!" Hunny declared.

I blinked at them. I'm very confused "Why?"

"Because we care about you." Hunny replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because were friends."

"You want us to be friends?" Now I'm very confused.

"Yes. Unless you don't want us to." Hunny said looking like he is going to cry.

"Umm yeah. Sure." I said, not sure how to act in this kind of situation.

"You don't sound sure." Hikaru pointed out.

"Huh, I am. It's just that . . . I've never really had friends before." I said, my voice growing quitter after each word.

"Aww, well were your friends now Dare!" The twins declared, now hugging me from either side.

"Yeah. And I'm sure Tama-chan feels the same way!" Hunny said smiling.

I gave them a small smile.

"As nice as this is our guests will be arriving. Meaning our plan to reveal the Fujioka's true gender to the king will be starting soon." Kyoya said.

I looked at him suspicious "What plan?"

He smirked and adjusted his glasses "You will find out later."

"Does it involve dumping some sort of liquid on Haruhi and I, so we'll be forced to change into girl uniforms does it." I asked.

They looked at me wide eyed "How did you know?" Kaoru asked.

"Well Tamaki doesn't seem to be the most intuitive person, considering he hasn't learned that Haruhi and I think his way of showing affection is a bit much."

They all nodded in understanding before they left to take their places.

~Time Skip~

Ayanokoji requested Haruhi and I. I wore a poker face, on my left Haruhi looked like she was trying to figure out why she wanted to talk to us. It's obvious, it's meant to be intimidation. Ayanokoji was looking calm and collected sitting on my right.

"Oh really? That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said.

I took a sip of my tea and tried not to grimace at the taste. It's way too watery, note to self, make my own tea when at the club.

"And you actually got Tamaki to search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing." Ayanokoji said. I was surprised when I heard it too.

"You do realise he is a blue blood and not a commoner right. The only reason why he is paying attention to the both of you is because he is trying to turn you into gentlemen. Don't start thinking he cares about you two because he is doting on you." Ayanokoji said. Bitch, the Holmes family are very influential in Britain, and are in fact a very wealthy family, it's just that we don't care about money. Aaaaannnd she doesn't know I'm a Holmes. :/

"Now I understand. You're jealous of us." Haruhi said.

I smirked "You are defiantly my cousin Haruhi."

She looked scared, then she grabbed our hands and pulled us towards her, making us knock over the table.

I landed on my bad leg. Which **_hurt! _**Haruhi hovered over Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji screamed "No! Leave me alone! Someone help me, they just attacked me!"

No one moved, everyone stared in shock. I was mentally going through very colorful curses, and even Sherlock would make me wash my mouth out with soap.

"Someone do something! Teach these commoners a lesson!" Ayanokoji yelled, practically in my ear by the way.

The twins dumped cold tea over the 3 of us. The plan has started.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji asked.

Tamaki walked over to us and helped Ayanokoji stand up.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi and Dare just assaulted me." Ayanokoji said. What the fuck do you mean?! I'm the only one in pain!

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw their bags into the pond didn't you." Tamaki said.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know. Haruhi and Dare are not those kind of men."

"Why Tamaki. You idiot!" Ayanokoji ran away crying. Does it make me a bad person that I'm happy that this happened to her? BLOODY HELL! It hurts to try and sit up!

"Hmm, how am I going to punish you two, because it is your fault after all. Your quotas are now 1,000!" Tamaki said. Tamaki you are soooooo fucking lucky I'm injured right now.

"1,000" Haruhi said shocked.

"Come on." Tamaki said holding a hand out to Haruhi. Glad to know where I stand.

The twins lifted and stood me up carefully. I leaned heavily on Kaoru.

"I've got high expectations for you two my little rookies." Tamaki said winking at us.

Haruhi and I paled.

"Sorry these are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry but it is better than wet ones right? And I put some gauze in the bag so you can change your bandages Dare." Kyoya said holding out two bags.

"Thanks guys were going to go change." Haruhi said grabbing the bags and letting me lean on her.

~Time skip~

Haruhi was wearing her undershirt when she saw that I was struggling with some of my bandages. I was only wearing a bra and underwear. Good thing were both girls.

Haruhi just finished tying the last bandage when Tamaki walked in the changing room holding towels. He looked shocked when he let the curtain close. Yeah, not sure how I feel about Tamaki seeing me half naked.

"Haruhi, Dare." Tamaki said.

"Yeah." We answered.

"So you're girls."

"Biologically speaking yeah." Haruhi said.

We changed into the girls uniforms and walked out.

Tamaki started to pull his hair out.

"Listen sempi, we don't really care about weather guys recognise be as a boy or a girl. In my option it's more important for a person to be recognised for who they are, rather what sex they are." Haruhi said.

"Same here cousin." I said smiling. Why are Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru blushing?

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said.

"Oh yeah." The twins said.

"I have to say sempi, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said. Tamaki put his hand over his mouth as his face turned a bright red.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said.

"Too bad it takes an entire season for them to start to realise that they like each other." Dare said.

**(Author: Dare don't beak the fourth-wall!)**

**(Dare: Just did~ ;P )**

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad." Haruhi said "I wonder how we can pull it off?"

"We pulled it off unintentionally since school started, so it can't be that difficult." I said.

"Oh and we can call every dude and bro now too." Haruhi said giggling. I giggled at her reasoning.

~Time Skip~

The other Hosts had to go back to their guests, and Haruhi and I had to wait for our clothes to finish drying so we can leave.

"They don't seem that bad." Haruhi said. We were sitting in the changing room.

"Yeah they're okay. A tad idiotic, but not boring." I replied.

"Are you going to tell them who you really are?" She asked after a moment.

"Haruhi, telling random people we just met who I really am while I'm hiding from Moriarty doesn't seem like a smart idea."

She looked sheepish "Yeah, I guess you're right. But are you going to them someday?"

"I don't know. Why are you fixated on this?"

"Umm, it's just that. I've never seen you actually enjoy other people's company that isn't family. Well other than that time you stayed with our other cousins in America."

I grimaced at the mention of my stay in America, let's just say that family doesn't always mean trust.

"And if you tell them who you are they will stop calling you a commoner." Haruhi said.

"So they can start calling me freak. No. I'll take commoner over freak any day."

Haruhi gave me a sad look, but didn't say anything else. She is aware of my frequent bulling that I received in London.

We sat in silence until Kaoru came with our clean uniforms. He gave us a curious look about the quiet atmosphere, but didn't say anything.

After we changed, it was only us and the twins still in the club room. They said something about a surprise for the boss.

When we left Haruhi and I walked towards the stair case.

"Where are you guys going?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah the elevator is the other way." Kaoru said. What?! There's an elevator!

"Elevator?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's down the hallway, it should be the first door on the right." Kaoru explained.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" I almost yelled.

"We thought you knew. Oh well, see you two tomorrow." They said before heading down stairs.

Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

Well my time at Ouran Academy is going to be . . . interesting.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. And who should Dare's love interest be? **

**Kyoya**

**Hikaru**

**or Kaoru**

** let me know in the reviews, the voting will continue throughout the story and I'll announce the winner when everything is explained**


	4. The Job of a High School Host Part 1

During the free period Haruhi and I decided to study in the library for the latest homework assignment. So we sat a table with text books scattered around us, and each with a textbook in front of us. Haruhi was deeply engrossed with her history textbook (last time I checked), while I was entertained with an issue of the DC comic book Batgirl hidden behind my textbook.

"Dare what did you get for question 7?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, samurai?" I said distractedly.

"Samurai? I'm working on math. What are you doing?" Haruhi asked. Shit.

". . .History?" it came out more as a question than an answer.

"We haven't studied samuri yet this term. What are you reading?" Haruhi said as she grabbed my textbook and the comic book inside.

She sighed, "Dare. How are you going to keep your scholarship if you never do the work?"

"Easy. I don't. After I lose it Mycroft is probably going to send me to the Fenton's again or some other weird relatives."

"He wouldn't send you back you Amity, they already know your identity, Moriarty could easily find you there. Not to mention the disagreement you had with the Fenton's son in America. And the fact that you have to help pay off the debt for that stupid vase."

I shrugged, "He could easily find me here, all he has to do is google 'Holmes' and look at the family tree, and simply go through the names until one matches a name I would use and a picture that matches me. So really if Moriarty wanted to find me he would. And Mycroft would pay off the vase getting us out of the debt to the host club and then were free as birds. . . Sorta. . . Kinda. . . Well, we'll have the illusion of freedom anyways."

"If Moriarty could find us any time, then why are you hiding, and why not tell the host club who you are?"

"Hiding me makes my family feel that I have some security. Actually I'm surprised Mycroft hasn't sent body guards for me. Anyways, as for not telling the host club. Staying here and not telling them is like making a website for it, going to Amity Park with the Fenton's is like putting an advertisement on YouTube, telling the host club while I'm here would be like writing my location on the moon in very large letters. I doubt they could keep a secret this big. And if they found out we could pay off our debt, why would they keep it a secret if they get noting out of it? Haruhi, we live in a world where everyone is out for themselves. Caring is not an advantage. If you have to trust someone, trust family or people that owe you, if you can't, you're on your own.

Haruhi gave me a sad look, "I wish you guys didn't think that way. Not everyone is like that. Like John for example, he isn't related to us and he doesn't owe you guys anything, yet you still trust him."

"That's different."

"How?"

_"He spent an entire day with us and never once thought we were freaks," _I thought.

"It just is." I said.

Before she could reply the bell rang, signaling that we're late for the club.

"C'mon, we're late." I said cleaning up all the books.

Haruhi sighed and started gathering books as well, "You know this conversation isn't over."

"And I'll get out of it next time as well." I said. It wasn't the first time we we're on the topic, won't be the last.

~Time Skip~

Haruhi and I were walking down the hallway to the club room, well she walked I limped. That bitch Ayanokoji set my leg back a couple weeks, at least Haruhi and Ranka let me double my painkiller dose that night.

Yes, I like drugs. The less emotion I feel the better. Another reason why my adopted family watches me like a hawk.

"We're never going to hear the end of it if we show up late." Haruhi said.

Haruhi opened the door when we arrived.

We peered into the room and saw, what I would guess, a tropical paradise looks like.

"What's this? Where are we?" Haruhi said beside me.

"Welcome." I heard the host club say from the greeting area. They were dressed in some sort of native tropical wear.

A snake slithered on to my shoulder from the tree beside me while a bird landed on Haruhi's head. I smiled, well the snake is friendly. Snakes are cool.

"Both of you finally made it. You're so late" The twins said.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." Haruhi said looking at her pocket calendar with the bird still on her head. Why are you looking at a calendar for the decorations inside?

The snake is now fully resting on my shoulders with its tail wrapped around my right arm, I think it's sleeping or resting. I think it's called a python or something, oh well. I should name him since he doesn't look like he's leaving for a while.

"Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense." Tamaki said. "And besides, the heating system we have is the best." Dramatic pose.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say you owe us 8 million yen remember." Kyoya said. Maybe I should name my snake Kyoya? Nah, I'll name him Dace, it's Danny's nickname when we visit the Fenton's.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It maybe chilly early spring out there in the world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. We've turned this place into Nirvana a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." Another dramatic pose, right beside Haruhi and I. When did he get here?!

"That's funny, because I feel a nasty chill right now." Haruhi said. I almost laughed at that.

~Time Skip~

"Is that a snake?!" One of the guests asked frightened when they saw me sitting beside Kyoya at the juice bar. I had to get the drinks prepared for Haruhi to hand out. At least I could make myself a proper cuppa.

Dace decided he didn't want to leave, and after 5 minutes of fighting with Tamaki and Kyoya over keeping Dace with me during hosting time, I got to keep Dace around with the other hosts help. Tamaki said something about it not being lady like to have a snake around and I replied with making girls dress up as men is not gentlemanly, he went to his emo corner after that. Kyoya only had a problem with it scaring off the guests and potently losing business, other than that he actually petted Dace before writing in his book. I wonder what he writes in there.

"Yeah he is my new buddy! His name is Dace." I said, and then added when they were going to run off, "Don't worry he's friendly!" and I kissed the top of his head and started petting him.

They awed.

"So you like animals." One of the guests asked.

"Pretty much, only if their nice." I replied.

They were going to reply but were interrupted by Tamaki talking to the guests, "Oh and I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, this week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked when she was returning to the bar with empty glasses.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" one of the twins guests asked, "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes it is. In fact we rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru said. Yeah, I can tell them apart now.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Karou said before Hikaru started the twinst act.

"I really wanted to spend some alone time with you Karou." Hikaru said.

"Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." Karou said, causing their guests to start squealing.

"What is wrong with the girls at this school?" I muttered.

"The guests seem to be more worked up than usually are." Haruhi said.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said writing in his black book.

"So are you the one who came up with the tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked. Probably. Kyoya seems to be the person who pulls the strings from the shadows. The club would certainly fail if it wasn't for him marketing the budget. I snuck a peek at the clubs receipts, it is amazing how much money the club spends each day on cakes alone!

"I have no decision making authority. All of the clubs policies have been lied out by the clubs king Tamaki. But I guess there is no harm in admitting casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya said and adjusted his glasses. That is all it takes to manipulate Tamaki?! If it is, I am very concerned about the future of this school considering he is the Chairman's son.

~Time Skip~

My customers were behind in homework so they didn't show up to the club. Leaving me to help entertain Haruhi's guests.

"Um Haruhi, Dare. Aren't you both going to wear tropical outfits like the other boys?" The short haired guest asked. I haven't learned any of the guests names at all. It would be a waste of space in my mind palace, and I can get away with calling them doll, babe, sweetie, and princess (yes I took it from Tamaki, but he is number 1 for a reason).

"I'd like to see that." The brunette guest asked.

"I was in a car crash a couple months ago, and I got some really bad cuts from it. So I'm really subconscious and uncomfortable wearing revealing outfits." I said, trying to sound sad about it, wasn't hard. The guest awed.

"That's okay Dare, we understand." The black haired guest said.

"That must have been really traumatizing for you. I'm so sorry." The short haired guest said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I nodded and gave them a sad smile, stating to remember what Moriarty did that night. Not actually fake being sad anymore, just real sadness. Haruhi held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing I was starting to head down a dark tunnel.

Now is not the time to be sad, now is the time to be entertaining and dramatic, something every Homes can do. I buried my emotions in a deep pit and turned to Haruhi with an innocent smile, "So Haruhi. Why aren't you wearing a tropical outfit?"

Haruhi's eyes widened in panic and she said, "Well no-I'd-I just don't think it is appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring yeah know." She finished giving me glare when the guests weren't paying attention. My smile turned into a smirk, nice save Haruhi.

Haruhi is probably going to make talk about my feelings again later, sigh. Feelings are the reason why I take anti-depressants, painkillers (well sort of, my leg hurts like a bitch sometimes), use to cut myself (wrists not biceps, although the biceps were caused by emotional pain as well), and four nicotine patches that I replace every six hours (it's a four patch problem), smoking from time to time, and use to do heroin and cocaine (yes I'm a mess, but my life is difficult and I deal with it though addictions).

"But we have one ready for you Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair." Tamaki said showing a Balianise queen outfit that shows a lot of skin. Hmm, he ignored me and got matching outfits for Haruhi and himself, someone has a crush. At least he didn't get one for me.

"No thanks." Haruhi said, looking very annoyed at the blonde's style choice. Tamaki looked dishearted at her reply.

"Oh Dare we got you one too." The twin said showing a princess style one that had cream colored arm warmers and a crap load of bracelets for the bicep, a golden colored necklace, and a cream colored tank tube top with a matching knee length skirt.

"No thanks." I said normally. I was touched that they included me, not going to let them know, but I was. The twins pouted, but didn't push it.

"Wow Haruhi, you are really faithful to the different seasons aren't you." The short haired girl said swooning. Yeah, umm, how is that any way admirable?

"I think that is great that we are lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom the night of the party." The long haired guest said.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." The black haired guest said.

Actually that does sound romantic if you're dancing with the person you like, I thought.

Haruhi turned to me, "You think so?" Wait, what?! Did I say that out loud?!

Haruhi smirked, "Yes you did." Oh shit. I could feel my face heating up, I used my bangs to try and hide my red face, but only succeeded in hiding my eyes. I really want to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of the school year. The guest awed at my blushing state, which made my face heat up more. This is not how a Homes should act. A Holmes should appear dignified, intelligent, powerful, and show no feelings. How is it that three high school girls are able to make me blush?

What I didn't know was that three certain Host club members were paying close attention to my little slip-up.

"You know ladies, I think it is so cute when you day dream like that." Haruhi said, causing the girls to go dreamy eyed.

"Excuse me. I'd hate to disturb, but I think it is time for the hosts to switch clients." A pretty short haired brunette guest said politely. I can feel my self-esteem go down a couple of notches. Wait, why am I comparing myself to other girls, I know it only makes me feel worse about myself. _'Because you only look good as a guy. And no guy gave you a second look when you tried to look like a girl.'_ The depressing voice in my head said. Oh yeah, that's why.

What a cheerful day today is turning out to be.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment Miss. . ." Haruhi said trailing off to let her answer. I'm just visiting Haruhi, no one is here to see me today :'( .

"Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected. From now on I've decided that you are going to be my new favorite host Haruhi." 'Kanako' said lifting Haruhi's chin. She looked over Haruhi's head and winked at me, and giggled when I started blushing again. Dammit, it was starting to go away.

**School has started, and me being me, I now have 3 stories going at the same time. So lots of time in between updates. Sorry but school comes first. And I'm still looking for a beta, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Anyways review to let me know what you think of the story so far and who Dare should end up with:**

**Kyoya-1**

**Karou-0**

**Hikaru-0**


End file.
